I WISH
by Sakariya Rain Lin Karyba
Summary: Crossover between Cardcaptors(only because of Yamazaki) and Yu-Gi-Oh A forgotten girl gets an imaginary friend who is a cartoon character.
1. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King or Cardcaptors

Sakariya-Ok this is my first time doing this

Random Person-Oh is it really

Sakariya-Yes

Random Person- OK

Sakariya- Hiya my name is Sakariya my friends are Mokuba,Noa,Seto,Yugi,Ryou,Li,Madison,Kero,Len and Lyserg.

all the ones whos names she just said-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakariya-So now that you know us let me tell you a bit about this fanfiction.

Mokuba-CAN I SAY IT SAKAWIYA

Sakariya-Sure Mokuba

Noa-It Sakariya Mokuba not Sakawiya

Mokuba-I will say it anyways I wants too.

Sakariya-thats right Mokuba it's cute

Mokuba-YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ryou-Am I in this one

Sakariya-Sure Ryou

Kero-if i am in it can I have pudding

Sakariya-OK kero

-Len and Lyserg are fighting in the corner-

Sakariya-GUYS CALM DOWN WE ARE TRYING TO INTRODUCE THE FANFIC

Madison-I can create a cute outfit for you right Sakariya

-sakariya falls down anime style-

Sakariya-I guess

Noa-CAN WE PLEASE INTRODUCE THE FANFIC NOW!

Mokuba-I is gonna do it

Sakariya-ok here we go

Mokuba- This here sakawiya's fanfic is abouts a girl who feels like she is all awone ins the worlds. She feels like an outcast and imaginary. One day this young girl recieves a friend but an imaginary one. WHICH IS MEE!!!!!!!!!! But evweyone finks she is cwazy and hates her evens more. But that changes later

Noa- for if you don't understand word he said

-sakawiya-Sakariya-

-abouts-about-

-awone-alone-

-in-sin-

-worlds-world-

-evweyone-everyone-

-finks-thinks-

-cwazy-crazy-

-evens-even-

sakariya-he's not really stupid and he can speak but its just cute how he pretends to not know how.

Ryou-enjoy the fanfic

**Chapter one: If Only**

Sakariya sat alone in her room watching her favorite show Yu-Gi-Oh. She had no friends but the Merchandice from the show decorating the dark room. Mokuba her favorite character showed up on the screen

Mokuba-"The spirits and Ghost's in this duel are freaking me out Seto"

Sakariya starred at the screen admiring him

"no matter what they tell me I will always believe that these characters are not cartoons."

she continued to watch

"they are real"

The show ended with a To Be Continued

Sakariya lay down on the blankets she called her bed

A comercial came on the girl on the tv was singing and dancing holing a piece of cheese

"Oh I love to eat cheese it tastes so good Cheese I love to eat will always have the wonderful power of cheese"

the girl continued to say cheese over and over

sakariya stood up and wacked the tv then she shut it off

" That was my sister"

She layed back down on the bed

" Maybe music is good now"

Sakariya stood up and walked over to to her CD player placing her favorite CD in the soundtrack to Yu-Gi-Oh the movie. She played song number 8 Great Pretender. The song started.

"Do you wander through this lie like a child without a care do you fear the things you love Do you seek the things you fear When the world comes crashing down did you just smile and say I am the Great Pretender Oh Yeah Willing to dream forever Oh I'll just go away and let the waves keep pulling me in I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head because I still believe in all of the things you said Oh oh oh All of the things you said"

Sakariya found herself singing to the song

"Are you searching for the truth but all you come across is lie's" she sang

"Did someone sobotauge your room left all the answers in disguise When the world comes crashing down did you just smile and say"

she sang and shut off the music.

"I am the Great Pretender Willing to dream forever I'll just go away and let the waves keep pullin me in I'll just hang out here and let the world pass over my head because I still believe in all of the things you said Ohhhh All of the things you said." Sakariya finished.

She was dancing around her small room.

" I love that song" she sighed " If only I could be as famous as him or my sister"

she sighed again. "but I'll never be"

She layed back down

"no If only I could have a great friend" she shook her head."but that will never happen. "

She fell asleep saying "If Only If Only"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sakariya-Hi back again did you like the first chapter?

Noa-I did but where do we come in?

Sakariya- You come in the next chapter not this one.

Mokuba-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Noa-Yes you

Sakariya- Everyone probably hates this.

Noa- Not nessessarily


	2. The One Who Stops The Tears That Last Fo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura

Sakariya-Hi we are back

Mokuba-did you like it

Len-like what

Mokuba and Sakariya- THE FANFICTION OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noa-at least the first chapter

Lyserg-hope you like the next one

**Chapter two: The One Who Stops The Tears That Last Forever**

Mokuba and Noa sat in Kaiba Corp waiting for Seto to come out of his office.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!" Mokuba Yelled

"nice scream Mokuba" Noa said to him

"I can scream if i want" said Mokuba

"It's getting annoying" Noa replied

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!"

Mokuba and Noa knocked eachother over and started to wrestle.

"STOP IT NOW!!!!!" Seto screamed coming out of his office

Mokuba froze and yelled " BIG BROTHER!!!" then he jumped into the air like he could fly and gave Seto the biggest hug ever.

"O..... OK.......Moku....ba...that's....enough" Seto said hardly able to breathe.

Mokuba let go of his older brother "i'm sorry" he said.

Noa stood up and brushed himself off "you stupid kid" he said to mokuba.

Mokuba looked at him then burst into tears. Seto picked mokuba up and carried him to his room but no matter what he did mokuba would not stop crying.

back in Sakariya's room

Sakariya awakens because she hears screaming downstairs.

"what's that noise"

she listens

"Are my parents upset again" she stands up and walks over to the door and opens it. Her sister is standing in the hall yelling at the top of her lungs. Sakariya walks out of the room " Demetria can you be a little less loud" Sakariya's sister doesn't hear a word she says. Sakariya sighs then goes back into her room. "I think i am gonna go for a walk." she picks up her worn out jacket off of the ground and puts it around. "i'll probally freeze but no one will care" She fixes the blankets she fell asleep on. Then leaves the room once again." I'm leaving" she says to her parents as she walks down the stairs but like her sister they don't hear a word she says. Sakariya opens the door and walks out into the cold night. " They don't even care." She starts to walk away from the house. "No one does."

Kaiba Corp

Mokuba is still crying Seto and Noa are trying to calm him down.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Mokie" Noa said.

" Mokuba you have been crying for an hour!" seto said

" How can one cry so much"

"what did I say?" Noa asked seto

" You called him a stupid kid." Seto answered.

"SO" was all noa said

"so why did you?" Seto asked him

" He knocked me down." Noa said

"STOP WITH THE TOUGH ACT NOA YOU SOUND LIKE THAT STUPID DOG KATSUYA"  
"ok for one thing Katsuya's a person not a dog and I AM NOT BEING A TOUGH GUY." Noa yelled at him. "I'm right here THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL NOA" Seto screamed

"You are doing it too" Noa said.

they both realize Mokuba's gone.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" They both yell at the same time.

a random park

"I think I have gotten myself lost" sakariya said.

she looks around "this looks like a park..but which one."

she hears crying. "huh"

She follows it to a corner nearby where she see's the figure of a young boy. "are you ok" she asked.

the boy looked up. It was Mokuba."I... I ..." he said still crying

sakariya realized who she was standing infront of."MOKUBA!" she said excited. "Yeah that's my name but how did you know" he said. " Oh My God It's really you" she hugged him. that one hug made him feel better and at that second he wasn't sad no more. "Hey come on tell me who you are." he said. sakariya stopped hugging him and said "oh I am so sorry My name is Sakariya" Mokuba gasped.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "you don't have to be so loud" she said. "Oh sorry" Mokuba said. "don't be" she said to him looking into his eyes. "You are sooo pretty" Mokuba said his eyes glowing. "no i'm not" she said shaking her head. "Of course you are and you are really nice. Your eyes are beautiful." Mokuba said looking into her eyes. she started to cry "I have never heared anyone say something so nice to me. The only ones who talk to me are mean and most ignore me." she said. "well that won't happen anymore because I know so many others who can be nice to you." Mokuba said smiling. "You're all I ever wanted."

sakariya said. Mokuba took her hand and they both walked off in the night.

TO BE CONTINUED

Mokuba- that was so beautiful Sakriya

Sakariya-Thank you Mokuba.

Noa- YES I WAS IN IT

Sakariya- of course you were. The next chapter is coming soon. BYEBYE


	3. Where For Art Thou Mokuba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura

Sakariya- Hello again everyone

-Mokuba's Crying-

Noa- Oh Mokie what's wrong

Mokuba-That... last...chapter...was.... sooooo...beautiful

Sakariya-Oh mokie-kitty thats nothing to cry about

-Mokuba's suddenly happy-

Mokuba-OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakariya-Everyone ready for the next chapter

Len and Lyserg-YES!!!!

Sakariya-Then here it is.

**Chapter three: Where For Art Thou Mokuba**

"Mokuba!!!!!!!!!!" seto called

Him and Noa were looking for mokuba.

"Mokuba's nowhere to be found. I've checked everywhere." Noa said

"It's your fault Noa" seto said

"How is it my faullt" Noa asked

"you are the one who made him cry he's probably gone because of you." Seto told him. "that's right blame the cyber boy it seems everything he does is wrong." Noa said. "NOA!!!! I'm serious If I don't find my little brother you are gonna wish that you were still in that becomputer." Seto screamed.

"yeah well it's better than being with you." Noa yelled back.

a maid entered the room.

"Masters will you tell me where Master Mokuba is?" she asked.

"We don't know where he is." Noa said.

"OH!" said the maid. "then we'll start a search right away." with that she left the room.

"I have work to do." seto said leaving the room.

"what about mokuba?"noa asked following him.

"the maid's will find him." seto answerd.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CREUL! he's your brother and you're leaving the maids to find him." Noa yelled.

Seto ingnored Noa and went into his office.

"well then I will find him myself."Noa said as he set off down the hall.

A random place

"i don't even know where we are" Mokuba said.

"you don't know where you are because this isn't your world." sakariya told him.

"well do you know where we are." Mokuba asked her.

"of course this is my school, a place like everywhere else a place where i seem to be invisible." she answerd.

"I get home schooled" mokuba said.

"awsome who teaches you." sakariya asked mokuba.

" Seto hired a teacer for me." Mokuba said

"Uh Oh" sakariya said

"what is it"mokuba asked her.

"i was wrong not everyone ignores me like that person over there" sakariya said pointing to a tall boy with black hair standing at the corner of the school.

"who's he" mokuba asked her.

" that would be Yamazaki the most popular boy in the whole school and the only one who knows my existance." she said quietly

"Well if he pays attention to you then you should go to say hi" mokuba said pulling her over to the boy.

The boy looked at her "Hiya Sakariya" he said. "ummm hi Yamazaki." sakariya said trying to pull away from Mokuba. "what are you doing" yamazaki asked. "umm nothing" sakariya said. "Really..you look pretty strange" he said. "what how i i i'm just trying to make him let go of my arm." she said. "who" yamazaki asked. "him" sakariya said pointing to mokuba. "the air" yamazaki said. "no him" sakariya said touching mokuba's head. "i see no one." yamazaki said. Sakariya was shocked."you you don't see him"she said.

"see who an imaginary friend" yamazaki asked.

"MOKUBA'S NOT IMAGINARY" she yelled.

"Mokuba, what that cartoon character you are always talking about." yamazaki asked. "YES i mean NO no Mokuba's not a cartoon he's real you don't see him." sakariya asked. "nope i don't see anything but you acting strange" yamazaki said. "HOW IS THAT HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW I CAN SEE HIM WHY CANT YOU" sakariya yelled. " sakariya i don't think he can see me." mokuba said. "Nonsense mokuba of course he can he's just pretending he can't" sakariya told mokuba. "oh so now you are talking to imaginary things you must have an imaginary friend." yamazaki said.

The bell for the start of school rang

"i'm skipping school today" Yamazaki said " I wan't you to tell me more about this imaginary friend of yours." he added. Yamazaki pulled sakariya who was still holding mokuba's hand out of the school grounds and downt he street.

The streets of Domino

"where the heck is mokuba" noa said to himself.

he walked down the street to the game shop and entered. Yugi and his friends Anzu, Katsuya and Ryou were there.

"Hi have any of you seen mokuba." Noa asked them.

"HI Noa is Mokuba missing" yugi said. "yeah we sent a search for him but no luck" Noa said. " Then we can help." Yugi said. "mokuba's our friend" anzu added.

"why isn't kaiba looking for him." Katsuya asked. "he said the maid's will do fine" noa said.

"well we should start searching now." Yugi said."if we split up it will be faster" anzu told them. "I have one idea where he could be" Ryou said. "but it's not easy to get there." he added. "where?" yugi asked. "the mortal world" Ryou answerd.

Yamazaki's Hometown

"yamazaki can you please stop running" sakariya said. yamazaki stoped. "okay now tell me more how did he get here" he said.

"who" sakariya asked.

"your imaginary friend" yamazaki said

"mokuba's not imaginary." sakariya told him.

" well how did he get here." yamazaki asked.

"i saw him in the park last night." Sakariya said. "but why do you care you cant even see him." she added.

"I may not be able to see him but i do know how to make him leave." yamazaki said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sakariya yelled "i won't let you make my friend go away." she said pulling her hand away from him and running down the street pulling mokuba with her.

game shop

"so how do we get there" yugi asked.

"i don't know exactly all i know is we leave this world." Ryou said.

"it's easy" noa said "i know exactly how."

"HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Yugi and his friends yelled.

"all we have to do is wish to be there and we are." Noa said.

"that's easy"katsuya said.

"then lets do it " yugi said.

"ok'" anzu and ryou said.

"just focus and wish let it be the only thing on your mind." noa said

everyone closed thier eyes and wished

"I want a sandwich." katsuya said.

"be serious." noa told him.

"now wish it with all you heart to be there that's all you have to do." Noa said.

"If you do it right your wish will come true." he added.

TO BE CONTINUED

Mokuba- I don't wana be found.

Noa-yey I'm in it more

ryou- hey cool i was in it

Yugi- so was i

Katsuya- i want a sandwich.

sakariya- quoting it are you

Katsuya- no i really want a sandwich

Noa- ugh

sakariya- next chapter coming soon


	4. STAR!

Discliamer- I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME

Sakariya- hi everybody

Noa-wish with all your heart.

Sakariya-Noa no making fun of it.

Noa-FUN FUN FUN

Sakariya-NOA!!!

-everyone leaves the room except for Noa-

Noa-who can blame me?

**Chapter four: STAR!(How Dare you be.....)**

A random Street

Sakariya runs down a random street pulling mokuba along.

"boy you sure can run fast" Mokuba said.

Sakariya looked back at him. "you think" she said.

suddenly Sakariya ran strait into a person standing on the street. She fell backwards but the person grabbed her hand preventing her from falling on the ground.

"I I am sooo sorry" Sakariya said.

" Don't be" the person told her.

sakariya looked up "do i know you" she asked.

"you might" the person said. "i am Star nice to meet you.... unless i do know you then nice to see you but then you might not remember so then...."

"boy do you talk a lot" Mokuba said.

"Excuse me" star said.

"wait you you can see him." sakariya asked star.

"yes he's Mokuba from the other world." star answered.

"another world?" sakariya said.

star clapped her hands "you don't know about it." she said.

sakariya shook her head.

"then i will have to tell you.......I reconize you now......you are that girl who is supposed to get her memory back and return to the world.....hmmm what's your name." star said starting to walk around rubbing her chin "hmmm" she realized she was rubbing her chin."oh i don't have a beard..... but this is FUN!!!!!!!!." Star said she continued to rub her chin.

"My name is Sakariya." Sakariya said.

Star snapped her fingers "YES YES YES I REMEMBER YOU NOW." she said the she paused laughed and said. " Oh Ember you will remember lalalalalalalalalala you will remember my name" she started dancing around and said. "Akisame Amane Ankhiti" over and over.

"who's Akisame." Sakariya asked

"Akisame is my daughter." star answered.

sakariya gasped ."but you are like."

"i am ummm hmm what is my age.... Oh well." star said.

"YOU ARE CONFUSSING ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakariya yelled.

"oh i was made to confuse." star said.

Sakariya look at mokuba and mokuba looked back

"i don't know her" Mokuba said.

Sakariya jumped in to the air and squeaked "MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Star started to laugh. " i have never seen anyone jump that high..... you really seem to like him...I bet he likes you too... probably cause you are sooo cute." she said.

Sakariya blushed

star pointed at her "HOW DARE YOU BE CUTE" she said then she burst out laughing.

Sakariya blinked.

Mokuba shruged "well she is cute" he said.

Sakariya turned red.

Yamazaki came rushing down the street "there you are HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled to Sakariya.

Then Noa, Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu appeared. Katsuya appeared holding a sandwich (A strawberry sandwich).

"oh isn't this just the place to be " star said.

"MOKUBA!" Noa said.

"we found him" Ryou said.

"My puzzle where is my puzzle." yugi said.

Anzu handed him the Millenium Puzzle "here it is Yugi"

Katsuya started dancing around " i got a sandwich i got a sandwich da da da da da da da da" he sang

"who exactly are these people you are talking to more imaginary friends" yamazaki said.

"they are not imaginary Yamazaki." sakariya yelled.

"come on mokuba we have to go" Noa said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'TW WANA LEAVE I WANA STAY WITH THE CUTE GIRL." mokuba yelled.

"what cute girl." noa said.

mokuba pointed to sakariya who blushed. "her"

Noa looked at her. "she is cute." he said. "then we will take her with us" Noa finished.

he grabbed her hand and everyone but Yamazaki dissapeared.

TO BE CONTINUED

sakariya- ok next chapter soon


	5. The Real World of Our Dear Sakariya

Sakariya- ok yey i get to go to the other world

Mokuba- YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noa- and then what's gonna happen

Ryou Yugi- NOA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT

Noa-we're all the same

Sakariya-ugh

Len-can we get to the next chapter

Lyserg-TODAY!

Sakariya-YES here it is Noa came up with the title

- Noa hits sakariya over the head with a book and drags her out of the room -

**Chapter five: The Real World of Our Dear Sakariya**

-DOMINO CITY-

Everyone who dissapeared in the last chapter appear

"so we are back....and who are you cute girl" Noa said looking at Sakariya.

Sakariya fell to the ground.

"i take it she has never been here before." Ryou said

"WHO IS SHE!!"yugi screamed.

"she's a cute girl and her name is sakawiya." Mokuba said

Star jumped into the air "yeah HOW DARE SHE BE CUTE" she said

"well we should take her to Kaiba Corp we can't leave her lying here" Noa said picking sakariya up off the ground.

"right." everyone said.

they all ran twords Kaiba Corp.

-KAIBA CORP-

Seto is talking on the phone. "Sorry Bakura I don't know where your wife is." Bakura from the other line says "have you found your brother yet." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" seto screamed into the phone. "OWW" bakura said "well i'm going to find her Akisame misses her" with that bakura hung up the phone.

Seto hung his phone up too. then looked out the window

((KITTY OUT WINDOW))

((MOKUBA no interuptions please))

((SOWWY for stoppin the fanfic let it continiue))

while he was looking out he saw Noa carring someone, Mokuba,Ryou, Yuugi, Anzu, Katsuya, and Star. "well there's his wife." seto said rushing down the stairs to get to his younger brother.

Seto ran outside to meet them.

They stopped running.  
"hey big brother!" Mokuba said.

Seto rushed over and hugged him. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT"

seto said to mokuba.

star clapped "how dare?!?!?" she pointed at sakariya. "how dare she be cute." she screamed.

Seto looked at the girl Noa was carrying "who's she." he said.

"we don't know her name." Noa said.

"she's from the other world." ryou told seto.

"like star." katsuya said stuffing his mouth with another strawberry sandwich.

"speaking of star" seto said. "your husband Bakura is looking for you." he finnished.

"speaking of me bakura AKISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!." star said. she grabbed Noa's arm and pulled him down the street to her house.

Mokuba and Yuugi ran after them.

Seto blinked then ran after Mokuba.

Anzu looked at Katsuya then ran after them

Katsuya realized everyone was gone and ran to the grocery store then he ran to star's house.

- STAR AND AKISAME AND BAKURA AND A WHOLE LOT A PEOPLE'S HOUSE-

Star rushed threw the door draging noa who was holding sakariya along with her

when she got inside she dropped Noa near Akisame and Sakariya woke up.

Then star ran out of the house to find bakura. she ran past the ones following who turned around and continued to follow then she ran all around the whole city then back to her house where Bakura was waiting.

"where where am i." sakariya said when star returned

"HIYA!" akisame said

sakariya blinked and looked at akisame then said ."AND HIYA TO YOU."

Noa said "hiya and you are."

"My name is Akisame Amane Ankhiti" Akisame said.

"great I'm Noa, Noa Kaiba nice to meet you." Noa said.

"NOA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" akisame screamed.

Mokuba ran into the house and over to sakariya.

sakariya sat up "HIYA MOKUBA!" she said.

"yeah hiya hiya hiya."noa said.

akisame laughed "noa-sama you can be so funny."

Star walked over to them."ok well Sakariya this is your REAL WORLD ahhh no quotations . "real world" yey quotations."

sakariya blinks."real world"

Noa gasped "Star are you serious she she is the girl that was supossed to come here." he said

"YEP and she's so cute and innocent tooooo!" star said.

sakariya blinked.

star laughed.

Noa smiled

and Akisame screamed . "YEY I HAVE A NEW FRIEND."

Yugi and his friends ran in." PUZZLE!" yugi screamed

"FRIENDSHIP" anzu screamed

"WE FINNALLY CAUGHT UP" ryou screamed

"STRAWBERRIES" Katsuya screamed

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING." akisame screamed.

everyone became mokumoku(silent) and blinked.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sakariya-YUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yuugi-umm yes

Sakariya-just felt like screaming your name

Yuugi-k SAKARIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuya-STRAWBERRIES

Yami- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!not you hikari

- sakariya blinks -

Yuugi-hey you know tell her shut up Yami

Yami- not her hikari Katsuya.

Yuugi-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yami-hey put me in the story

Sakariya-ok you can be in the next one that comes soon.


End file.
